


Enjoy Yourself (It’s Later Than You Think)

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: (Sequel to ‘Too Busy Thinking About My Baby’! But can be read on it's own if you want!!)The end of the day was creeping up on Val as she turned the car down another street. The sun was setting, burning the rest of the afternoon oil out and she had sweat sticking to her forehead.Val looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that the sky was nearly drained of all brightness. It had surely been an exhausting day. She was surprised Jane hadn’t faded off during the drive to their next motel, not even once and they’d done a lot of running around--The sound of Jane slipping in her sleep and falling onto the car door ledge thumped in Val’s ear.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Jane Foster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Enjoy Yourself (It’s Later Than You Think)

Valkyrie laid back on the front car seats as Jane hovered above her, sitting on the edge of the car door. 

Val closed one of her eyes so the sun was behind Jane’s head instead of shining down to worsen her vision. She rolled her toothpick to the other side of her mouth and whistled past the small gap. 

They had about ten minutes to kill before they'd have to move to keep the trip on schedule. A small shiver seemed to pass through Jane as she pulled at her shirt. Val lifted the toothpick from her lips and put her elbow next to her on the seat, hand put through his steering wheel. She squinted one open eye and read the patch sewn into her t-shirt. Just above her heart read 'The answers are out there!' .

"Val, take that out of your mouth before you swallow it." Came Jane’s voice, followed by a soft kick to the bottom of Val’s shoe that was only half on. She rolled her eyes and sat up so that he was between Jane’s legs, arm resting on her thigh. 

Jane’s eyebrow lifted but gladly accepted the curious little kiss Val offered when she removed the stick. Decidedly, Jane pecked her girl’s cheek when she glanced off towards the rest area. “Baby, believe me-” She spoke softly and planted a few more kisses “This trip is going to be perfect.” That time she just nuzzled her nose against her neck. 

Jane pulled up to allow Val a look at her. The sudden movement made the sunglasses, which had been resting on her head, fall over her eyes and slip down the slope of her nose. 

Val glowed and pushed them up for her with an easy-going bliss. “Go pee. I’ll drive the car up to the sidewalk and meet you on the way out.” She chuckled, patting Jane’s knee before the girl hopped off the car. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
Jane was just passing the cute little bushes outside of the building when the familiar honk of Val's car pulled her out of her thoughts.

Val had one outstretched arm lounging on the wheel, that toothpick hung from her sideways smile again. "You goin' my way doll?" She smirked as some kind of vaguely vintage voice fell from her lips. 

Jane strolled over, gripping a nearby sign pole and twirling around it. Hues of the rising sun tinted her cheeks. "Is there any other way to go, darling?" She giggled and galloped over. Flinging her purse inside first than herself, jumping over the door. 

Reaching into her bag, Jane grabbed the long thin summer scarf Val had bought her. It was intended to help her live-out some strange fantasy she’d had as a young teen, involving up-and-leaving home & traveling in a convertible car with it blowing in the wind...Man, Val adored her. 

Val tilted her chin down and allowed her suns-glasses to fall, pursing her lips. “Let’s roll, baby.” 

Jane pointed her finger towards the open road and laughed madly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valkyrie had planned a small road-trip back to New Mexico for the couples one-year anniversary. Which, was a very big deal in Val’s opinion. 

The two of them had basically been stuck together since they’d begun dating but funny enough, they never really took themselves too seriously. It was more because of Val’s hesitation of commitment, if anything. But Jane was happy to take things slowly too. They were girlfriends. They were 100% exclusive. But they pretty much kept away from serious talks. Val felt a little guilty but at the same time...proud her feelings were a part of a true relationship. 

Jane was curled up against the door wearing Val’s hoodie as the orange sky faded to deep purples. The sleeves were pulled over her hands & she kept drifting in-and-out of sleep. 

“Wake up, sprite.” Val gently reached over and shook her knee, listening once again to the soft sighs which escaped her girlfriend’s lips when she woke up. “Don’t leave me on my own.” 

Jane sat up and grinned. “Sorry.” She rubbed her eyes and moved to take her cell which was hooked up to the radio. “I had a dream that I was psychic. I kinda wanted to know where it was going.” She stretched and made herself comfortable again. 

Val smirked. “Oh yeah? What did dream Jane see in her visions?” 

The girl shrugged and took a sip of Val’s coffee. She opened her mouth like she was about to answer but blinked up towards the sky. “Was that lightning or did I just rub my eyes too hard?” She scrunched her nose. 

Val turned and caught a quick glimpse of another bolt. Her answer was to roll up the roof and close all the windows. Just in time. 

The violet sky thundered above them poured down hard drops of rain which pounded against the car. Jane giggled as the air conditioning blew her hair back with that stale breeze. 

She pulled herself up in her seat to get a better view from Val’s window. Another bolt crashed and seemed to crackle in the shine of Jane’s watchful eyes when it reflected in the brown. 

“Y’know, I wanted to be a storm-chaser when I was little.” Val stole a quick glance at the woman and gripped tightly on the wheel. 

“Me too.” Jane fell back into a relaxed position and grinned like she was in the presence of something truly magical. “It probably started with weather; I was fascinated by the natural elements we lived our lives around-”

Val smirked. “But it wasn’t enough. Sky wasn’t the limit for you, baby.” 

Jane gently pinched her arm. “I’m who I am today because as a child...I just decided science was what interested me most.” She paused and stared out the windshield. “I just liked space and now...” She shrugged. “Isn’t that crazy?” 

“Crazy, yes.” Val nodded, turning the car into the small parking lot of a gas station. “But believable.” She smirked and turned the car off. “You get where you’re going when you work hard for it, Jane.” 

Jane shrugged. “You’d know.” She said with earnest pride and brushed a curl away from Val’s eyes before planting a small kiss on her cheek. She admired her girlfriends work with an organization which helped to match people with possible career options, internships etc. Val really enjoyed working with people & guiding them in their search for jobs they were actually passionate about. 

Plus, Val was one hell of a fighter in her spare time too. She consistently trained at the gym and was the swiftest, smoothest...warrior (that was the best word for it) Jane had ever seen. 

Val parked the car and slowly climbed out, watching Jane hop out to look up into the storm. Heavy raindrops fell down upon them & soaked through the comfy outfits they’d been wearing but neither cared. 

“Buy me a crappy gas station hot-dog?” Val made a puppy dog face even though Jane was sure to agree. 

She nodded & made a ‘come here’ gesture before swirling on her heels. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“A toast!” Val raised her body, legs now curled under her thighs. Behind her, the wind blew her curls around and annoyingly through the large-ish earrings she loved so much. 

The old fashioned lawn flamingo shapes were covered by her hair & missing great opportunities to catch the light. The florescent plastic pieces were always a hit. 

She raised her delicate paper cup filled with the tea they were splitting. They’d picked it up a couple stops ago when they were too lazy to go back for their forgotten credit cards. So they’d paid outta pocket which afforded just one can. 

Jane whistled and raised her own tiny cup from the holder as she turned into their desired motel. ‘The Pink Moon’ 

“To...?” 

“To us!” Val tapped the cups as they pulled into the parking spot. When it came to a stop, she wiggled around until she was successfully unbuckled and sitting criss-cross. She pushed some hair away from her eye and swallowed. “Happy first anniversary, Jane.” 

Her girlfriend grinned, downing the small drink with her. “Happy first anniversary, honey.” She swallowed and pushed forward for a kiss which would be on both of their minds for a long time after. 

Val blushed and rolled her shoulders back to stretch out a little when he feet hit the pavement. The sun light trailed down Val’s skin and comforted her. 

The sidewalk was cracked and the dirt bled through with small dead flowers pressed down like veins, quietly Jane was muttering the lyrics of a song that would be plugged into both of their brains when they tried to sleep that night. 

She wondered if ‘The Pink Moon’ had comfortable beds. She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. As Val squinted in front of herself, looking through the rose tinted filter of Jane’s sunglasses, her hands dampened. 

Naturally, both girls stopped to take in the location before collecting their key. Just searching for little things to look at. The round sunglasses dipped to the tip of Val’s nose as a tall dusted orange bus plowed down the street. 

Jane whistled again, turning her chin to Val with a sly smile. “You got a smile so bright, You know you could have been a candle...” She raised the volume of her previous singing.

Val pursed her lips. “Is that supposed to be good?” She teased but swept Jane’s hand up in her’s for the girl to twist under. She spun Jane to her chest and they bobbled in their spot before finally breaking & walking to the office. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
Jane watched her girl prepare little drinks for their enjoyment which was actually quite interesting. Val moved with such rhythm and...joy. The girl was just so full of life. She was fresh from the shower and wearing perhaps the comfiest looking robe in the world. 

When she was finished, Val launched herself strategically on the bed (not spilling a drop of their drinks) and held one under Jane’s nose.

Val’s dark hair dripped water down in a slinky path against her dewy skin, tired droplets paused and waited as flybys sped down to collide against them. Cold air breezed from Jane’s mouth and settled into the air as she admired her. 

Val took a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed with satisfaction as the heat in her chest returned. She brought her knees up as her back curved, making her body a true reflection of her current state. Tiny pins and needles poked from under the bottoms of her feet, she wiggled her toes. But after a few seconds, she let them be. Sometimes it was a little euphoric to feel that little vibration of sleeping limbs. 

She turned to her girlfriend, confused at the large amount of attention she was giving her. She chuckled. “What’s up, sprite?”

“I wanna eat the eat the mixed nuts we bought and watch dumb TV with you. Right now.” She surprised herself with a tiny giggle and pulled the remote towards her. 

Val pulled the bag over and dropped the can into her lap, pulling the lid open and offering Jane the first grab. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

The drips of coal black mascara (that had not so long ago dripped down her cheeks) was tightening against Jane’s skin. The dark river was now drying on the canvas of her face with astoundingly beautiful blue reflections from the cut of her fake crystal ring. As she held the thing just over her face to admire her own handy kaleidoscope, Jane felt her body tingle from the afterglow of their night spent together. 

Val reached over with her thumbs and rubbed at Jane’s runny makeup. 

“It’s gross. I sweat way too much.” Jane helplessly giggled and tried to rub it off herself...with Val’s sleeve. But she broke off to enjoy the nice feeling coming over her.

Starting from her curled toes, the tickling pleasure traveled her body through electrifying shivers. She let her head fall back to sigh towards the ceiling before she attempted to calm the natural reaction down. Val obviously took amusement from the sight. She crawled to the side of the bed, the silky sheets pooled at her hips while a smile instinctively came across her face. 

“Tired?” She asked, lazily resting her chin on her palm. 

Jane nodded, squishing down on her pillow. “But pass the can first?” She made a grabby gesture towards the mixed nuts on the night stand behind Val. 

Val cuddled up next to her as she crunched down a pistachio, absolutely melting Jane’s heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What’s there to do in Indianapolis?” Val scrunched up her nose and threw her arm around Jane, who was trying to read one of the pamphlets she’d swiped. Their hair blew in the wind and smacked against them in uncomfortable swirls. 

“Ummm-” Jane bit into her cheek. “Watch competitive driving?” She nodded, rolling her eyes. Val hummed and sat her chin onto her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“You want to see some driving, don’t you?” Jane giggled and flipped the pamphlet, tucking it back into her back pocket. “There’s fifteen dollar admission today to see some practicing on the track.” She squinted towards the sun, already a master of information. 

“You wanna spend the day in the sun, listening to loud cars?” Val grinned, eager just from saying the words. Jane winked and took her hand. 

“Sure thing, baby!” She swung their grip between them, feeling their palms slide from slick sweat. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

The sun was forgiving to them that afternoon. Glittering yellow and orange hued beams bled down from the sky & dusted their sun-burnt shoulders. 

Jane’s slender fingers traced thin lines up and down Val’s legs. Rubbing the pads of her fingers over the budding stubble. It was mostly a subconscious act, her mind was focused on the track in front of them. Her hair fell into her face as the speeding car went round the corner another time. 

The grassy hill was the perfect spot for them. They cuddled together at one of the least populated spots to mindlessly enjoy the practiced speeding & enjoy the warm summer day outdoors. Crawling across their spread of a new blanket, Val gripped her girlfriend’s non-dominant hand & took the cup of soda. She sipped at it every now and then just to get the feeling of a sour bite at her lips. 

With that moment’s satisfaction, she decided to tune back into full life where Jane was taking down some notes about one of her many projects in a spare notebook she kept on hand. The pad was balanced atop Val’s legs where it occasionally wobbled.

Jane was under the shade of a new hat with the number of a driver they’d randomly chosen to be their favorite. She peeked a look to her side to admire the lovely company she was sharing. 

Another car zoomed past as Val blew a whistle of relief from her lips. The sunlight was bouncing off the crevices of her skin, naturally she leaned her neck back so it could dust across her cheeks. When the music playing suddenly blasted louder, she was mouthing the words slowly and drawing them out thoughtfully. The moment was unspoiled and sweet, the wind was blowing in a few small bursts that curled her baby hairs to her temple. 

“I love you.” Dropping her pen, Jane spoke without really thinking while it rolled down the paper and onto the blanket.

Val snapped her head over and looked at her with an...unreadable expression. Not bad but...not exactly perfect either. 

“Mmmm.” Jane pursed her lips and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I just made this day weird.” Her hair whipped around as she shuffled to get her stuff into her purse. 

“No.” 

Both girls paused when Val sat up to grab Jane’s wrist. They stared down at the grip just so they wouldn’t have to make eye contact. “Jane...I’m sorry. I’m just not very good at this.” She frowned. 

Ever the impressive, Jane playfully twisted out of the grasp flawlessly and shrugged without a care in the world. Though she cared very, very deeply. “You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready.” 

Val leaned forward and pressed their lips together, gently but with enough passion to draw Jane’s hands to caress her cheeks. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Val looked about ready to pop with anxiety. Her eyes, wide & adoring. 

“That’s good with me, baby.” Jane nodded and happily snuggled under her girlfriend’s arm. 

“Are you sure?” Val let some of her walls come down, feeling vulnerable and guilty. Jane didn’t like her feeling that way when there was absolutely no need for it. 

She grabbed her cheeks again. “One-Hundred percent. I know how you feel.” They smiled at each other for a few minutes before Jane rubbed their noses together and fell back onto the blanket.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

The end of the day was creeping up on Val as she turned the car down another street. The sun was setting, burning the rest of the afternoon oil out and she had sweat sticking to her forehead. 

Val looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that the sky was nearly drained of all brightness. It had surely been an exhausting day. She was surprised Jane hadn’t faded off during the drive to their next motel, not even once and they’d done a lot of running around--

The sound of Jane slipping in her sleep and falling onto the car door ledge thumped in Val’s ear. 

She laughed and picked up the pace just a touch while the sun fell perfectly align with the curve of their windshield. She squinted and used a spare hand to playfully rub the side of her girl’s head. Ruffling her hair, she turned the wheel onto the next street after what felt like an eternity. 

‘The Jewel Cowboy’ stood at the end of the empty street with a friendly looking neon moon towering above it. Inside lived the outline of a neighborly cowboy who’s lasso buzzed towards the entrance. 

“C’mon sprite.” Val slowly came to a park and gently unbuckled herself and then her girlfriend who was now pretending to still be asleep. 

Her eagerness to get inside to relax was pulling some speed out of her quick fingers. Jane’s lovely eyes fluttered open as sweat dripped down her temple. The ache to just sit down to eat was immense. So when her girl finally hopped out to follow her, Val breathed in and out slowly to really enjoy the relief of rest.

After collecting their key, the girls headed straight for their room. 

The motel carpet beneath her cradled her aching feet and soothed any pain. It had been non-stop walking and running all day and she was dead tired. Cracking her neck gently, in a way Jane had advised her against many times, she sat down on the bed. 

“The sun is sinking in the west,The cattle go down to the stream. The redwing settles in the nest. It's time for a cowboy to dream--” 

Jane strolled around their fun little room, admiring the framed photos of cowboys & sprinting horses. She sang to herself in that soft voice which Val had come to adore. “I love this Motel, by the way.” She giggled and flung herself onto the bed. 

“I know. It’s incredible.” Val shifted so that Jane could climb into her lap. They admired each other with the same glow in their eyes, starlight breaking in through the window. Val gently ran a hand through the satin of Jane’s hair and laid it to rest on the back of her neck. 

Jane hummed and reached out to tap Val’s nose with her finger. “What time do we have to wake-up, again?” 

“Five a.m.” Val scrunched up her nose with an apologetic expression. “It’s eleven hours to Oklahoma City, our next stop.” A tremble passed through her when Jane sleepily leaned forward and put her head on her shoulder. 

She hugged her close and found that it was easier to allow her emotions to take over when Jane wasn’t looking directly at her. 

She thought...maybe she could say it now...

Her mouth opened but closed once she realized...she wanted to say it while admiring Jane’s beautifully curious face. If she wasn’t ready to admit her love to her girlfriend’s face, than saying it over her shoulder was not going to happen just because it was easier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All around them small-town businesses stretched out until the view fell over the edge of the horizon. The road looked as if it would do the same if they just kept driving. 

“Sandman.” Val squinted and mumbled to herself, noticing Jane’s confused look instantly after. She carefully pointed to the sign they were about to pass. 

Jane blinked towards it. 

‘Sandman Music Fest. Tonight & Tomorrow. Been here all along. Bring your friends!’ 

She smiled and rubbed her palms down her jean-clad thighs. “Oklahoma city is going to have to wait.” 

Val whistled and raised her right hand, pumping it into the open, dusty air. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

Jane had heard herself described as ‘fatally-focused’ from an ex...far too set on her career in a way which pushed people away. Quite the jewel of a comment made her feel dull and dim. She supposed that may have been true for a while. But she wouldn’t have called it ‘fatal’. Maybe just ‘successfully focused’. 

She smiled to herself as music poured from the stage in front of her. 

It propelled her into her dream career & brought her to a meeting a girl with equal determination and a bright personality. Val took everything in stride, somehow finding beauty in everything. 

Her childlike eyes would brighten at the simple chance to just speak. And there she stood, under the low hanging sun with grass stains painted all down her legs, talking. Any energy she’d had, had up and left Jane a little over an hour and a half ago. 

But something about her girlfriend just made everything something you wouldn’t dare to miss. 

The sky was a fading orange color & rain was just beginning to fall. Jane was yawning more than she was talking. But a simple look to Val with that fire in her eyes mysteriously left her thirsty for more home-town music.

Some band was playing a song about a rambler finally coming home to the place where they belong & Jane swept herself under Val’s arm. They didn’t know the words to the local songs but both girls sang along anyway. Swaying to each tune and laughing the words out with an odd passion. 

The hoops Val wore, which were shaped like suns, bounced as she tried to guide her girlfriend in one of the few dances she knew. In a flurry mixture of soft and bright colors, Val and Jane were quite literally frolicking through the grassy field of the Fest. 

The insides of their shoes were beginning to slosh around with puddles of water which only lead them to the decision to kick them off. Jane was mid-spin when she nearly fell over. Droplets of rain flung from each strand of her light hair and pelted against Val’s hot skin. It only urged her on. Never in her life had Jane been so carelessly into having fun. 

But in the year she’d grown extremely close to Val, things within her were changing. 

Val heaved her heavy-weighted shoes off and felt the earth between her toes. Mud squished just under her heels. She tilted her chin to the sky and smiled with nuanced disgust before taking off (shoes now in her hands) after her girl who was now running towards the tables. 

Their laughter carried through the air with distinct pleasure. Jane glided across the huge lawn with a smile anyone could easily become obsessed with. Val partly envied the grace in which Jane moved with. It came naturally to her whereas that was something she had never mastered. 

The calm surrender it took to move so fluidly was a trait lost on herself. But maybe today was different because her heart was beating in time with Jane’s. 

“What happened to your shoes?” Jane chuckled as Val came to a stop in front of her, sitting on one of the benches. 

Val held them up, the bottom of the right was torn up due to the cheapness and the left just gave her blisters. She plopped them down on the wood table and sat across Jane. Stretching her legs to rest on the bench next to Jane and wiggling her toes. 

“Are you having a good time?” She asked, a little mischievously. 

Jane glanced over from the stage where her eyes had previously rested and tilted her head. Amusement was clear in her expression. “The best time.” She shrugged with a tiny bashful grin. “I’m gonna call Bruce to see if he’s had any problems apartment sitting for me.” 

She pulled out her phone as a young woman on stage began her own rendition of Selena’s ‘La Carcacha’. 

Val tuned out of the phone conversation, just fine with watching Jane’s expressions and movements. Her eyes were wide and bobbing up & down as she nodded along to whatever it was Bruce was saying. And then she simply smiled, pushing hair behind her ear.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

Val cuddled up inside Jane’s flannel shirt and watched her girlfriend do the same in the sweatshirt she’d borrowed from her. The girls were standing under the shade of a slanted road-sign with their comically large map clenched in each of their fists.

After around 18 + hours, they’d made it to New Mexico and made it their mission to explore all the hot-spots the state had to offer. 

“I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” 

Val pursed her lips. “Yeah, we should probably eat. But do you want something like breakfast or lunch cause it’s that weird in-between time-?” 

Both girls paused as an older gentleman passed by, not paying them any mind. He walked between them without even looking up but what made the girls smile was the music pouring loudly from his large headphones...

"I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only want to have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun-”

Jane watched him walk off, not a care in his world, with the happiest grin. Val chuckled and held out her palm which was clasped in mere seconds. 

They walked off in a random direction in search of some kind of diner. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:

The one they ended up inside was charming and indeed tiny. 

The television in the corner was running some old episodes of ‘The Golden Girls’ and Jane was lazily sipping her coffee while occasionally explaining why certain lines were funny. Val, who’d never seen the show in her life, kept herself busy by pressing soft kisses to her warm cheek. 

“Sweetheart?” Jane mumbled into her drink and wiggled happily as Val hummed in her ear. “Try my coffee, it’s the best cup I have ever had in my life.” 

Val allowed her to hold it to her lips and swallowed a nice steamy gulp as their fellow customers loudly enjoyed their conversations. Jane watched her drink and felt a tug in her chest as she let her chin rest on her shoulder. “You’re my greatest discovery.” She mumbled into the fabric of Val’s shirt as the girl set down the mug.

Val raised her brows with amusement and smirked. 

“I’ve dedicated my life to my research and discovered some amazing things, Val-”

“Show-off.” Val teased and Jane pinched her arm. “Just keeping you humble, Honey.” 

Jane kissed her briefly on the cheek. “All I’m saying is...meeting you was the greatest discovery of my life.” She leaned against Val as her arm laid across her shoulders. 

Val tried to collect her thoughts on that beautiful sentiment and found it to be rather difficult. The words for a response were somehow not enough...so she wrapped both arms around Jane and squeezed, nuzzling her head into her shoulder. “More than words, Jane. More than fucking words, you know?” She mumbled. 

Jane hummed. “Yeah baby, I know.” She giggled.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

Two days later, Jane was relaxing on the balcony area of their next motel suite as Val sat atop the railing. Her legs swayed back and forth without a care in the world while she enjoyed the sights and sounds of harmonious joy from the other guests in the pool. 

The light was golden with a dusting on pink as it laid over them & warmed their skin. There were moments where the woman felt like she may never be given something so peaceful as this scene again but...looking back at Jane (subconsciously making faces at her open novel) she smiled. 

The neighboring door flying open almost made Val fall forward. 

“Hey. Anyone up for a round of volleyball? I’m so bored that I accidentally zoned out for like an hour. So I need to get outta my room.” Came a cheerful woman as she stuck her head out of her room with the sport-ball in her hand. 

Jane looked up and smiled. 

“Yes please!” Val turned and hoped off the railing and glided over towards Jane. “My girlfriend would love to watch me play volleyball.” She ruffled Jane’s hair as she teased her. 

The woman chuckled, shutting her door behind her. “You two are cute.” She stuck her hand out. “I’m Sif, by the way.” Both Jane & Val shook her hand and introduced themselves. 

And Val ended up being right....

When the girls went downstairs to the court just outside, Jane pulled up a deck chair to the edge of the sand to watch her girlfriend serve & flawlessly dive for the ball. Her book completely forgotten in her lap.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

Elephant Butte Reservoir.

A place for great swimming, water-skiing, boating, with plenty of soft sand to stretch out on.

Val had planned on visiting the not so secret beach from the beginning of their New Mexico trip. Considering Jane had expressed interest in the spot but never had the chance to go on her own when she lived in the state. 

The whole State Park was just about the most gorgeous way to spend a sunny summer day. The girls walked the path down to the beach and felt the sand between their toes. 

From across Jane was the young face of her lovely companion in the sun and nothing could be better. Val waved her hand around her face to feel just a little bit of a teasing cool breeze. She sighed pleasantly, audibly relaxed with how the day was going which was no grand surprise. It had been perfect so far. 

Val began to adjust and re-adjust their towel in the nicest way to avoid too much of an annoying glare from the sun. But Jane guessed it was no use because the girl just continued to gradually grow more and more annoyed while the towel blew in the wind. 

She was no stranger to huffing and puffing about minor issues herself, however, her girl just seemed plain tired of it like a woman who’d been on the road for days stressing over making the perfect trip. The sunlight coated her face with a sharp orange stripe that went across her cheeks. Jane just knew it had to be undoubtedly warm and she envied the feeling of a sun fever. 

After a few moments of what Jane assumed was either contemplation or disassociation, Val handed the towel over to Jane to lay over the sand instead. Which took a few more minutes. 

The waves collided with the sand and washed up to the tips of their toes. Val reflected on the landscape while creeping her hand over to Jane’s. Cupping them together eased her into complete peace. It’s rare for something to feel so right but...they did. 

The words finally came naturally to the tip of Val’s tongue with no hesitation. Why waste anymore time holding back her feelings? Time sure as hell goes by...

The waves spilled over her feet once more & as quick as a wink, they retreated back. 

“Hey sprite?” 

Jane turned and let her sunglasses slip down to the tip of her nose, the summer color scheme looking unbelievably good on her. “Hey Val?” She grinned. 

“I love you.” Val couldn’t believe how gentle & nervous she sounded. Which was ridiculous considering Jane had already voiced her love. 

Jane was overcome with a blushed grin which was as vibrant as the sunset they’d watch last night. She attempted to hide behind her hands as she happy giggled. “I know.” She reached over to tenderly rub down Val’s thigh. “And I love you too.” 

Val smashed their lips together. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
After the New Mexico Road-Trip, home seemed so boring to Val. But she did enjoy following Jane into her apartment. The girl was checking her mail and mumbling ‘Please Mr. Postman’ under her breath. 

They hopped up the stairs for the first time in a long time and opened her door to see...Thor, Bruce, Darcy & Loki all in various seats watching ‘Jurassic Park’. 

Jane set aside her suitcase and smirked. “You people don’t live here.” She ruffled Loki’s hair as she past him just to annoy the shit outta him. 

Val did the same to Bruce but more as a ‘Hello’ to her little buddy than an annoyance. 

“Neither does she.” Loki pursed his lips and pointed his hand towards Val with elegant grace. Darcy chuckled and threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

“That reminds me, Jane. Want to change that?” 

Childishly, Darcy and Thor erupted in ‘ooooh’s of interest while Jane nearly tripped over the leg of a side-table. Val could see a curious look coming from Bruce who always seemed to understand her in the oddest ways. She shot a smile back to him. It was to reassure that she was ready for the kind of commitment that Bruce also feared sometimes in his own relationship. 

Jane fumbled for words for a solid few seconds. “Hell yeah!” She chuckled and threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. 

The happy couple was rewarded with happy shouts from Thor & Bruce, disinterested clapping from Loki & Darcy’s handful of popcorn being whipped at them like it was confetti or something. 

Jane never felt more lucky in her life. She couldn’t believe someone as beautiful, strong & downright cool as Val was in love with her. 

Val was also sure she was the luckiest girl in the world as she squeezed Jane to her body.


End file.
